Light in Darkness
by Aoi-shi
Summary: Short one-shot; slightly different take on L and Light's scene in the rain, and what happened afterward. Lemon/angst/etc.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or concepts of Death Note; I make no profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Rain has a way of washing impurities away…

An almost cleansing quality.

The rain was a comfort he often sought out…

In secret, of course. Who would believe that the socially maladept detective craved the sensation of cold, disembodied arms surrounding him from time to time. He was drenched, trembling in the storm, but it was freeing. His thin cotton shirt clung to his skin like latex and he shivered, saddened eyes slowly turning to the sky.

_This feeling… the bells… _

His heart sank; he couldn't swallow the lump forming in his throat.

He had lost…

A soft, distorted voice rang out across the rooftop and his eyes swiveled towards the source.

_Light-kun…_

His heart clenched.

_Would I give my life to you…? My integrity…? _

_You've made me so weak…_

The younger man was standing before him now, he was speaking…

Rain soaked through his hair, caressing his smooth, porcelain skin. Damp bangs hanging in front of chestnut eyes…

A single drop of rain splashed over his full lower lip, like a tear… before all evidence was swept away by the tip of a pink tongue.

They spoke of lies and truths… but entire conversation was a lie, and they both knew it. Staring at each other through the rain, eyes locked in an intense stare…

He couldn't breathe…

"Let's go back, we're drenched."

………

He was watching him again… he loved watching him. Stretched out over the stairs, soaked clothes clinging to the contours of his perfectly toned body…

Reaching out, he took the younger man's foot between his palms, turning it over against a towel.

"How sad…" he murmured, mostly to himself.

"What?" the brunette lifted his head, holding his breath as he met the older man's eyes.

"We'll soon part…"

Their eyes locked for a few long moments, the air thick and heavy between them, before a phone ringing broke the silence. He pressed it to his ear…

"Alright, I'll go immediately…"

"Ryuzaki…?" Light stood, catching the older man's wrist. Their eyes locked for a long moment as a troubled crease graced the brunette's brow, before he quickly averted his eyes to the floor.

"Can… it wait? I just…" he took a step closer to the raven-haired man, and then another, until he could almost feel the heat radiating from his chest; feel the gentle thrumming of his heartbeat.

Slowly, hesitantly, Light lifted his head, locking eyes with the older man as a faint blush spread over his cheeks. Being this close to him, he could smell the faint aroma of sweets and baked treats perfuming his breath.

"You've… become one of the best friends I've ever had. Maybe my… only true friend, really. You understand me better than anyone's ever been able to…" his eyes averted toward their feet, the blush dusting his cheeks darkening to an evident flush.

"I-I… I just… wanted you to know that. Just… j-just in case…" his voice broke off as soft lips pressed against his own; strong hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him flush against a warm body.

Sweeter than any candy… more smooth, velvety than the finest crème, his tongue slid along Light's in a slow, wet… erotic dance. A soft vibration resonated through his mouth…

_Light-kun… moaning…?_

He mused that the 47% probability that Light was attracted to him was a fairly good deduction, after all…

With those velvety lips sliding against his own, though…

And that lithe body pressed against his, arching against the hands ghosting over his lower back…

He couldn't think straight…

A groan slipped past his own lips as his hands slid up the younger man's shirt in the back, fingers pressing and sliding against his damp skin.

"N-not… c-can't do this here… your room…" Light whispered against his lips, burnt honey-hued eyes searching his own with a hint of uncertainty.

He paused for a moment then as the implications of his actions made breathing increasingly difficult. He wanted the youth, wanted him more than anything he'd ever wanted before, but… did he want him more than catching Kira? If Light was Kira… did he want him more than he wanted to stay alive?

He took a deep, shuddering breath. He couldn't allow his mind to slip into that dark place, not now… not with the brunette here in his arms, watching him with those pleading eyes…

Uneasy fingers curled tightly around an eager wrist; Light followed the older man up stairs and through hallways until finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, they set foot inside L's room.

The sound of a lock sliding into place resonated throughout the silent, dimly lit room. The two men stared into each other's eyes, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

The tension grew and grew until it snapped altogether and lips met in a violent, needy clash. Light stumbled backwards until the bed collided with the back of his knees. The raven-haired man used the opportunity to push him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling the younger man's waist as their lips moved against one another's; licking, nipping, tugging…

Clothes were quickly discarded as the need for skin on skin contact grew. A gasp escaped the younger man's lips when L's hand curled around his cock, fingers sliding over sensitive skin with slow, purposefully teasing strokes.

His lips left the younger man's in lieu of tasting rain-flavored skin; his tongue traced a trail down the pale column of the brunette's throat, mouth closing over his Adam's apple and sucking briefly. A quick glance up towards Light's face and his eyes were met with swollen, parted lips, neck arched back and glistening from a thin film of saliva. The tip of his tongue flicked out over his lower lip again, this time collecting a wayward strand of saliva. _Much better than the rain drop…_

L shoved his musings aside as he descended once again on the beautiful man stretched out beneath him, lips curled around a nipple, tongue laving over the tiny bud before sinking his teeth into the skin around it, eliciting a throaty groan from the younger man.

Time seemed to slow down and speed up in irregular intervals, one moment he could feel his tongue moving leisurely over the brunettes skin, drinking in his unique flavor. The next he found himself groaning in unison with the youth, bodies becoming one as his cock pressed past his tight ring of muscles.

His lips claimed Light's as he moved within him…

He couldn't afford to lose himself in this, couldn't afford to miss a single moment of it. Because this was it…

This was everything…

This is what he was trading _everything _ for.

It was all over far too soon; a tangle of exhausted limbs, heavy panting and two bodies clinging to one another like a lifeline.

For a moment, it was perfect… for just a moment he allowed himself to pretend that they could stay this way forever; that they could be happy. He knew better than to deceive himself that way, but…

Face burrowed against Light's hair, he took a deep breath, savoring the younger man's scent. Eyes opening slowly, he reluctantly welcomed reality as it crashed back into him. He sat up slowly, stroking his fingers through soft, brown locks as Light rested his head in his lap, eyes closed but unmistakably still awake.

"I… I know that you're Kira, Light-kun…" his voice sounded hollow… almost inhuman, even to himself.

Light lifted his head, eyebrows furrowed and lips forming an argument, cut short by the pad of L's finger pressed against it.

"But I love you…" he paused, eyes locked with the younger man's. He needed him to understand this… "So… you win."

Light sat up more as he stared dumbstruck at the older man, confused, conflicting emotions taking turns projecting themselves over his features.

"But Ryuzaki…"

"You're still a kid, Light-kun. Before the end, you'll realize that. And when you do… remember me."

He tugged his clothes back on without another word, ignoring the younger man's scrutinizing stare and unspoken questions. The door closed behind him and he headed downstairs, back to his computer monitors…

_If this is to be my end… I only ask that somehow, someway… _

_We'll meet again, someday._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed~ comments are loved. ^^


End file.
